Hard to forget
by onelegend
Summary: Jeremy is high, lonely and now he is getting wet too. Who will come to the rescue and will it make him feel better or worse? Slash, might have a sequel later on and Jeremy's P.O.V. Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot ... I think.


**Hard to forget**

It was dark, way beyond midnight and raining as if it's monsoon season somewhere in the deep jungles of Borneo. Jeremy is not happy, and that's putting it nicely, mentally cursing himself for not bringing a jacket and walking this far from home with no actual purpose besides feeling like his own depressed little self.

The sound of thick droplets of rain attacking the back of his head was disturbed by the loud roar of an engine. Jeremy vows himself not to look up. He deserves feeling like shit and is certainly not going to make puppy eyes at some random stranger to take him home. With his luck he would probably be raped and murdered anyway.

'_O just perfect, here we go!'_ Jeremy thinks when he hears the car slow down beside him followed by the click of a door opening. "_Get in Gilbert"_ comes from within the vehicle and Jeremy closes his eyes in defeat before reluctantly looking inside to find … Lockwood? '_No way!_'

But on the other hand he is certainly not digging this rain, so it seems that this is his only acceptable alternative, even if it includes the king jock itself. Awkward as it is he gives in, nodding what he hopes portrays a thank you, before closing the door and buckling up.

Music is playing softly and after the last tunes of All the same by Sick puppies, _'who knew Tyler had such a … non jock taste in music'__,_ a new song starts that Jeremy immediately recognizes, it makes him shiver slightly for the words instantly remind him of his failed attempt at eternity.

_I wake up in a waiting room  
With the taste of blood and a clouded view  
I notice there is a tear in my jeans  
The sleeves of my shirt have been ripped from their seams_

My memory is a little bit blank  
The thought of my name doesn_'t seem to come back_

It all sounds so tragic and true at the same time, which is not helping to sooth the uneasy tension that seems to close in on them like the dark thunderclouds above.

Meanwhile, Tyler is just driving, looking straight ahead so he is not likely to start a conversation anytime soon. When Jeremy cannot take the silence anymore he starts about one of the few subjects Tyler and he seem to have in common "_So … still drawing Lockwood?_"

Tyler glances sideways with a quirked eyebrow "_Looking to join my fanclub Gilbert?"_

"_You wish, I was just ... reminding you that some practice is needed_" Jeremy huffs.

Tyler grins and somehow Jeremy can't help but to mirror the action, at the same time feeling the weird atmosphere slowly fading away.

Drumming his fingers on his knees while trying to thinking about another topic he blurts out "_Nice ride by the way_". Tyler's face lights up and Jeremy instantly wishes he could take it back, because first of all he doesn't know a thing about cars and secondly the way Tyler is smiling is doing strange things to his, already not so clear, head. Before he can change the subject however, Tyler starts talking. "_A great ride she is, a Ford Galaxy 500 convertible from 1966, got it last Christmas, never thought my granddad would give away this baby_". Tyler continues to ramble on about types of paint, rooftops and _'tuning?'_ before pausing and looking over at Jeremy, "_Are you even listening?_" Jeremy shifts in his seat. "… S_ure?_"

"_Fuck it, I don't even know why I try_" Tyler replies rolling his eyes and gripping the wheel a little tighter. Muttering "_cultural my ass_" but the words lack sting and again Jeremy can't stop the corners of his mouth to curl up.

A few minutes pass with just music playing, ranging from Evans Blue with Eclipsed to an insanely good instrumental song that Jeremy must know the title of. He was just about to ask when Tyler breaks the silence "_I'm_ _hungry, wanna go grab a bite?_" Jeremy looks up in surprise, is Tyler seriously proposing to prolong spending time within ten feet of him, with no intention of punching him? His stomach gives away his response before he can answer and Tyler laughs, obviously taking it as a yes.

The car makes a left turn and stops in front of Mystic Falls' only 24/7 diner which is currently empty. _'What a surprise'_ Jeremy thinks, except for a single waitress. They get out and Jeremy mentally gives Tyler the label "mad as a hatter" when he sees the other boy giving the car a soft caress before locking it. This is not how he imagined this night to go but that´s the only thing he is sure of. They walk through the door, which strangely enough does not end up being slammed in his face as Jeremy would normally expect. He almost, though just for a second, dares to think that Lockwood lingers to keep it open but quickly shakes off the thought. When inside, Jeremy decides to skip the bar stools for something more comfortable and slides himself along a red diner booth before he picks up the menu, leaving Tyler to sit on the other side facing him.

After a minute or two the waitress, a middle aged woman, named Molly, comes by to take their orders. She looks from Tyler to Jeremy and back before giggling "_What can I get you handsome boys?_" Jeremy casts another quick glance over the menu and replies "_A hamburger and large banana milkshake please". _While the lady notes it down Tyler merely says _"The same" _before winking at the waitress who giggles again, _'how age appropriate' _Jeremy thinks, before leaving for the kitchen.

After a while, with again no conversation but with just Tyler staring at him as if he is plotting something dark and evil, Jeremy feels the urge to remark about Tyler hitting on the waitress. "_Didn't know you where into that"_ he smirks but Tyler does not seem impressed at all and casually responds "_You really don't get it do you … Jeremy"_. Before Jeremy can think of a decent come-back about Tyler using his first name, Molly has returned with their food and places it in front of them, whispering a small _"Enjoy" _before smiling _'… knowingly?'_ Jeremy wonders. Tyler just grins back leaving Jeremy even more confused about what he is missing.

When they are nearly done with their burgers and Jeremy is still frowning, Tyler sighs "_She thinks we're here together stupid_" Jeremy raises an eyebrow "_what do you mean, we are here together right?_" He must have said something strange because Tyler dramatically drops his face onto the table and mutters "_The drugs did not only make you dense Gilbert but slow as well, she thinks WE are here together as in together-together"_ Jeremy's eyes widen and a blush creeps up from his neck towards his face, "_why would she think that?_" Tyler leans forward and Jeremy finds himself staring in intense brown eyes while a husky "_Why not? Care to give her a show?_" is whispered in his ear. He can feel Tyler's fingers on his own and for a moment Jeremy thinks he is being serious and his throat goes dry. Then Tyler leans back and grabs HIS milkshake before taking a sip as if nothing happened. Jeremy just shakes his head and mutters "_Jerk_" as the other boy waves for the bill. After a fat tip, which results in an extra happy Molly wishing them a ´_Goodnight_´, they find themselves back in the car heading to Jeremy's home.

After only a few minutes Tyler pulls over in front of the house, gets out and opens the passengers door, smiling in a way only a Lockwood possibly can. Jeremy rolls his eyes thinking _'he is doing this on purpose'_ and gets out but before he can take a second step he is pulled back, slammed against the door and his mouth is claimed with force. Unknown time passes by as he feels Tyler starting to explore his mouth after it has parted completely on its own account, and when he feels a hand tugging at the hair in the nape of his neck Jeremy can't suppress a moan. This results in Tyler smirking against his lips and moving even closer. Now Jeremy is truly at loss for any thoughts or actions besides returning the favor with all he has to give. As abruptly as it started, it ends, leaving Jeremy hazed and disoriented but nevertheless successfully managing to get to his room without being spotted by either Elena or Aunt Jenna. After kicking off his shoes, he drops down on his bed wondering how and mostly why all of this happened. His cell phone beeps twice indicating a new message. Jeremy nearly chokes on nothing but air and has to double-check that he is not mistaken when he reads _**That was fun, care to do it again? T.**_


End file.
